senkiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Yuuji
'Saki Yuuji '(有事 先) is a First-Year Student at Senki. Appearance No thanks to her somewhat sheltered lifestyle, the girl's choice of attire would make much of the more classy ones literally scream their lungs out at the sight of her. The girl has a trademark 'one-size-fits-all' (oversized) jacket that she would often wear over a shirt in winter and nothing else under in summer. Not being a particular fan of skirts, she would often opt for a pair of jeans, the length depending only on the weather. Otherwise, nothing fancy could be found in her wardrobe be it for a special occasion or even sleepwear, as she prefers to just crash with whatever she has on. The girl has long, messy dark brown hair that she barely takes care of besides shampooing in the shower because it's too much of a hassle. She often considered cutting them to a shorter, more manageable length, but refuses to spend any effort, let alone money for it. The girl is happy with whatever she could get within arms reach, easily noted by how she doesn't seem to care whether or not her socks matches. The only part of her appearance that she does seem to give attention to is the little side-ponytail she has tied up with a little yellow ribbon. At least, it's usually yellow unless she couldn't find one... Personality "Everything is such a hassle..." The girl wages a constant war against the harshness of reality. The girl sees the real world as the general society sees it as pointless, dull and boring. School is a waste of time and effort. Friends don't stick around all the time. Birthdays are just another day of the year. She refuses to spend any time, effort or money on anything that is not necessary or doesn't interest her one bit. One might say she has an 'efficient' mindset, others would just call her lazy. Though honestly, the girl is just painfully fickle with a very short attention span. It's not that she couldn't find anything interesting at all. It's just that she couldn't find anything interesting for very long. She did try to get herself into a bunch of things but none of them really... 'strikes the chord', is what she says. She gets bored very easily, and it's hard to keep her motivated about anything unless there's some kind of reward waiting for her, preferably immediate ones because she's also somewhat impatient. Thus anything that other people would do for fun or without reason usually escapes her understanding. The girl just needs to learn how to loosen up and think less of things really. ''"Oh I can't connect to the Wi-Fi! ''Why don't you go and play outside while I fix this~!" The dead opposite of Saki, Maya (RIP) is a hyperactive jubilant little devil fairy it's like her veins are filled with sugar instead of... whatever she's filled with. Incredibly talkative, very curious, and very nosy, the fairy seem to have taken it upon herself to make sure not a single moment of Saki's life is left empty, dull and boring. Even if it means having to be, as Saki calls her, a devil in the process. One could probably argue that she doesn't actually know the meaning of negativity, always seeming so cheerful all the time. At the very least Saki could be assured that Maya is also quite honest. A little conniving, a little mischievous, a little overzealous, but honest nonetheless, with a good kind heart. It's just... most of the time Saki has a hard time appreciating that fact when Maya is being overbearing and imposing. History This young technically-a-NEET used to live a particularly ordinary life with an ordinary family in Nerima, Tokyo. As ordinary as it could be anyway, seeing how her parents don't seem to mind their daughter being such a shut-in at such an early age. She does go to school, but the girl makes a note to maximize the time she could spend away from school instead, usually including skipping classes and school at least once a week. For the most part, Saki would keep to herself inside her room, only coming out for meals and showers, or at least when her parents calls her for some house chores. Her brother is in there somewhere but we don't mention him. She would often lock herself in her room and sit in front of her computer like it's her life. Almost to the point of unhealthiness, the girl finds the real world to be incredibly dull, boring, static, and a hassle, preferring to indulge herself on her computer where the whole world is at her fingertips. She doesn't have much friends, they're all on the other side of the screen instead. She doesn't like going to school, it's a waste of time when everything being taught she's already learned on the Internet by herself. She's not even that physically fit anyway, so her entertainment would instead be video games and anime. She even has her own little source of income with her drawings. That is, it's not much but she could save up. She bought all of her things and built her own computer with her own money too. It would've been a pretty perfect and fulfilling life if... she honestly didn't feel so empty. It's a little dilemma that she had one day nonchalantly confided to her friends on the Internet, in one certain chatroom. Perhaps she was a bit too sleepy that one night, she wasn't sure, because it's not really that big of a problem for her to be complaining to anyone, usually. Thankfully her friends were a friendly bunch. One of them even sent her a little something to cheer her up and 'fill the little gap in her life'. She couldn't remember, all she knew was it was... actually worded somewhat oddly. But eh, can't be anything bad, can it? She clicked on a link given to her. All of a sudden, with a shock and surprise that would jolt and keep her awake for the rest of the week, something akin to a powerful electrical surge erupted from her computer and blew it up, with enough ruckus to wake everyone in the house. In the minute that ensued aside from being horrified and disbelieving how she could still be alive and unscathed, her room was filled with nasty smelling smoke, ruined merchandises and angry cursing, only stopping when her parents came in knocking in panic. All that... from one click... "...Why is this room in such a big mess?! You know, you really should clean up, I don't know how you could live like this!" What the three of them had not been expecting to see was a little fairy floating about looking distressed in the room. ~ The fairy calls herself Maya, that is, after some inquiry of what happened last night and ending up with the conclusion that the death of Saki's computer, whom she affectionately calls Maya, may have been caused by the fairy. It also seemed hardly like a coincidence when the fairy also revealed herself as... practically a living computer. Even more so when she appears to have retained most if not all of Saki's personal files and data. Maya did her own spring cleaning soon enough though. Or outright purging, rather. Nevertheless, the family couldn't deny that this is not a particularly... normal occurrence. They were surprised, yes, but if the two parents had to admit it was a pleasant surprise. They certainly seem to like the lively little fairy more than their quiet, useless shut-in of a daughter. ...That was a joke. Even Saki was horrified at first. But no, they actually have some other idea. Her parents remembered there is a school in Japan (one of the two more well-known ones at least) that specializes in educating those with special abilities. So they thought of sending Saki there. Which... sounded a bit odd honestly to her. Sure there's suddenly a computer fairy hanging around her like goddamn Navi now, but she's... still mostly normal. Surely just having a fairy wouldn't really change her lifestyle much to have to warrant sending her to another school that's maybe a few hours of train ride away, would it? It turns out that her current school had already kicked her out for skipping classes one day too many. ...So here she is in Hyakuji. Much to her despair. Oh, and her parents told Maya to make sure Saki gets to live her life like a normal teenage girl for once. ~ It hasn't even been a few months since she moved to Hyakuji, when she got an invitation to attend the newly established special academy all the way on an island within Miyazaki prefecture. All the way down south. She didn't want to go but Maya had already signed her up for it. Dammit Maya. Powers and Abilities A Literal Personal Computer ~ The Little Digital Fairy A little present from a certain person on the Internet. Or people. This little 'fairy' one day invaded her life when she clicked on a link given to her in a certain chatroom by a so-called 'friend'. Needless to say she's learned why people should always check on links being given to them before clicking. The hard way. The fairy, named 'Maya' in remembrance to Sacchin's dead PC, claims to be a 'digital fairy', which actually sounds more broad and is misrepresentative of her actual capability. What she really is should really be more comparable to 'a living, magical, sentient manifestation of a "personal computer" in its general definition'. She is, by functionality, everything that a computer should be, whilst also having the bonus of being a magical 'familiar' of a sort, bound to Sacchin wherever she goes and being her own personal secretary-... guardian... or fairy... of a sort. Maya has no proper determined appearance, as she can materialize herself to look like anything or anyone she likes, from a bike to a paperclip to a group of supermuscular bodybuilders to, most importantly, computer peripherals. She does default to her preferred appearance most of the time though. Being effectively a computer in the sense that everyone is familiar with in their daily life, Maya is capable of performing any kind of computational tasks with the power seemingly equivalent to that of a supercomputer. At least it seemed that way, because Sacchin never could make the comparison with an actual supercomputer. Maya appears to be running off a unique kind of proprietary operating system that is currently still unheard of (and she's not in any hurry to explain), while being able to run commercial operating systems in virtual machines. This allows her to run any known programs currently in use in the world today with surprisingly little to no compatibility issues. Funnily enough, she could actually contract infections, virus, worms, malicious programs and the likes and fall ill. At least, it's funny until Sacchin learns that she would outright refuse to work when she's ill. The bane of having a computer with actual sapience. The way Maya can be interacted with and be used as a regular computer is another bit of trade secret of her own. As far as Saki could surmise, the fairy could materialize herself as, or form new items out of thin air, limited seemingly only by her imagination. For the most part, this ability is used to recreate computer peripherals to construct a functional workspace within Saki's arms reach. Except for a printer. While it's easy to imagine it as a form of hologram with motion sensors to simulate, and take in input, Maya seemed to be able to do more by not just outputting audio and visual like most computers, but also other forms of stimuli like touch and heat. Somehow. For the most part it is used to simulate haptic feedback when using a physical mouse or keyboard, or pressing down a stylus on a tablet because Saki just could not get used to typing or drawing on thin air. Also used to recreate various types of port for plugging in cables or storage solution if she wants, but it's not needed as she can interact with other electronics directly. Whatever the fairy's secret is, she could take it even further. Increasing whatever necessary amount of output enough that she is capable of simulating the physical reality, to an extent, rather than being confined to zeroes and ones. At the moment it seemed that she is only capable of simulate reasonably sizeable and/or slightly complicated reality, and attempting to push her program past the arbitrary limit would forcibly cause her to throttle herself down to a safe level to avoid breakdown. For some reason, she is only capable of affecting things that are electrically conductive, the efficiency of which depends on their conductivity. Anything that resists or insulates would either end up being unaffected and/or disrupt her program. That said, unlike a real computer, Maya is very clearly alive in a sense of possessing her own free will, as she is more of a fairy than an actual artificial intelligence. She requires no external commands to function. She is capable of performing any kind of computational tasks all by herself even when Sacchin isn't around. Useful, but it also means that Maya is essentially the real owner of her own PC rather than Sacchin herself. ...She deleted all of her most secret and questionable folders when she found them one day, much to Sacchin's dismay. Trivia Saki: * The one thing that manages to keep her interest for a very long time is drawing. And doujins. * Saki's most prized possession before the destruction of half of her belonging used to be a Wacom Cintiq 24HD. * Likes spicy food even though she's a lightweight. * She is actually quite bright and smart, albeit somewhat lacking in the life/hands-on experience department. * in the camping club Maya: * She actually has quite a high level of moral, refusing to do anything that is classified as illegal even if she's capable of it, like hijacking a protected Wi-Fi connection or pirating licensed copies of games. She goes so far as to refuse any related commands by Saki. * A clean-freak. * Disapproves of Saki's work as a doujin artist. Category:Students Category:Female Students Category:Students in an unknown class